


Flywheel

by Matrix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrix/pseuds/Matrix
Summary: Written in 2015





	Flywheel

Hope is a flywheel, spilling cereal everywhere.  
Every individual bit of cereal is a doubt, a fear,  
a despair, an anxiety - on its own, it is nearly  
weightless, but in aggregate they crush what is  
beneath them. Left like this they will gather moss  
and be devoured by it. Then everything will just be  
covered in an oppressive carpet, crushed and in darkness.

Let the flywheel spin.  
Let it all go away.


End file.
